


Blanket Fort

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't Jerk Off To This The Sex Is Only Implied, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Eren and Armin spend their date night in a blanket fort.A short fic dedicated to Megu because idk she's great and I wanted to give her something ;3;





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RamblingMegome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingMegome/gifts).



Eren stirred the curry he was cooking with a smile, declaring it finished just in time for Armin to get home from work any minute now. Friday was his favorite day of the week. He had the day off to stay home, rest up, clean around the apartment, get a nice dinner together, and prepare for his night with Armin. Friday usually meant marathoning a show or movie series, playing games, sharing a hot bath, or having shameless, passionate sex, whatever they could enjoy doing together at home for a night. Tonight, they planned on watching _Samurai Flamenco_ yet again, Armin's favorite anime and one even Eren was starting to quote in Japanese for how often they'd seen it together. And such an occasion called for curry, using an Indian recipe that Eren finally had the chance to try out. "Hope he likes it... Hmm... Better add a little more pepper just in case..." he thought to himself, never really sure when a dish was spicy enough to suit Armin's zest for it.

Suddenly, the sound of a key turning the lock on the door hit the air and Eren grinned to himself for his beloved's return. He quickly removed his apron and rushed to meet him at the door before it even opened, but within a second, the dripping wet blond man came in, shaking his umbrella a little before placing it in the stand.

"There he is! Ah, I guess the storm caught you, huh? Anyway, welcome home." he purred with a sultry voice, preparing to go in for a kiss right away. But he stopped short at the sight of Armin's face as he looked up to meet his gaze.

Armin's face was wet from the rain, but more so, the red eyes and puffy cheeks made it clear that he'd been crying, further confirmed by his pouty frown.

Such an image tugged at Eren's heart and he wordlessly pulled him into a hug, reciprocated by Armin in full as he buried his face in his chest. Still without even hearing what was wrong, Eren then pulled away to suggest exactly what he knew Armin would need. "Blanket fort?"

"Mm." the sniffling man nodded.

And Eren set to work right away...

* * *

 Blanket forts were something fun the pair had indulged in for as long as they'd known each other. Though their bodies had aged, their hearts were still young, or at least Armin's was, and thus blanket forts were an old habit between them that never died. Truthfully, Eren might've outgrown it or set it aside as he'd gotten older, but Armin Arlert was his lover, and no one appreciated Armin's magical ability to renew a heart's spirit with fun and free spirited activities more than Eren Yeager. And thus he never lost his own fondness for blanket forts either. It was only cozier now that they were older and bigger and filling up such a tiny warm space, and they were even more fun now that they were seasoned enough at the craft to add more embellishments to it, like Christmas lights, and a second "room", and a back door to head to the restroom. They also had plenty of extra blankets, sheets, and pillows on hand for just such an occasion as this when an emergency blanket fort was required. While Armin showered and slipped into his most comfortable pajamas, Eren laid out the big futon, pillows, set up the couch cushions, hung the sheets, blankets, and soft lights, set up the laptop for their marathon, and put together their dinner trays to be eaten inside the fort. Armin soon walked out of the bathroom in soft, baggy lounging clothes, wiping his eyes.

"Hey..." Eren greeted in a soft voice. "Feeling any better now that you're out of that wet work suit?"

Armin shook his head no.

"Ah... Well, hey, come here." he continued, opening his arms as he walked towards him, though Armin ran to close the gap between them right away, hugging him just as tight as before. Eren's hand rested on Armin's head as he held him close, feeling a little dampness seep into his shirt since Armin was still a little weepy. "It's okay... I'm here, and you're here, everything's okay. You wanna talk about it yet?" He felt Armin's head shake no again. "That's okay. All the ugliness is outside now, you're home and safe with me." he cooed, and kissed his head before pulling away to smile at him.

Armin wiped his eyes again to find that smile in clear view as he looked up at his tall sweetheart. And like Eren's magic always did, it managed to make him smile a little again himself.

"Come on, let's go eat this dinner before it gets cold."

* * *

 The pair sat inside the blanket fort, enjoying their dinner for 2 and Armin indeed couldn't compliment Eren enough on his new recipe, and for adding the perfect amount of spice to suit him. But soon enough, after the curry started to warm him up again, Armin managed to get the topic of his bad day out of the way.

"I came in late and my boss yelled at me. And you know I can endure a lot, but today it just really cut me. He said he was sick of me wasting his time there with half assed work, knowing my priority wasn't with the company. And I think the reason it hurt me this time was because... he's right." he sighed. "I don't care about this company. I don't care about the numbers, I don't care about the profits, I don't care about any of this endless boring work I have to do every day. I was late for no good reason too. I stopped to just stand outside and stare at the people going by. Smell the air, watch the dogs and the kids play. Watch the kind old people contrast with the mean ones. I saw a pretzel stand near by and decided to grab one before I went in, just to nibble on something throughout the day since I was already late and I'd have to work through lunch. And it just- really stung. He called me out and chewed me out. And I swallowed it, apologized, got straight to work and kept my head down for the rest of the day. I hate it there, Eren... I really do. It's the polar opposite of how I wanted to spend my life. I wanted to see the world with you, I wanted to already be traveling with you, but we're stuck here... And as I walked home, I just started crying. I didn't even bother opening my umbrella 'cause I just didn't care anymore. I cried because my worst nightmare is starting to look like reality and I just have to face the facts: I may not get to travel with you at all any time soon... Maybe ever at this rate. All because I can't just bring myself to fake it at work the way I should."

"...Armi--"

"I was really worried about facing you tonight. I know you hate standing still and I know you hate when I lose my faith, but it just--"

"Armin." Eren addressed him firmly but ever gently as he lovingly placed his hand over his.

Armin's tears had begun to well up again, but Eren's sweeping thumb brushed them away before they could begin to fall.

Eren continued with a soft smile. "First of all, you have every right to hate your job, cuz it sucks. I don't blame you for taking it slow today, they've worked you hard ever since you got there, and they definitely don't pay you enough to just dedicate your heart to it Monday through Friday for 8 hour days. I'm proud of you for rebelling a little. That took a lot of guts! That's quite the opposite of standing still, don't you think?"

Armin blushed... both with flattery and embarrassment for thinking so little of himself as usual. He never forgot to be thankful that he had Eren to pull him out of his inferiority complex at the end of days like these.

Eren went on. "And second of all, it won't be forever. We will definitely travel. Soon in fact! Remember? After our Christmas bonuses added up, we're already 3 quarters of the way there in our travel funds! And _I_ know you're a great writer, so that proto draft you sent the publishers in that city I can't pronounce is sure to leave a good impression at the very _least!_ You definitely won't be doing this job forever. If it's draining you that much though, I say either demand a raise or ask for less straining shifts since this current one is so hard on you. And if this basketball season turns out as good as the football season, I can definitely ask the school to give me another raise. Really, so long as you don't mind living in this shitty place for just a little longer, we'll be set quite soon. I believe in us. At the very least I believe in you, anyway."

"..." Armin's tears fell again, but this time over a smile instead of a frown.

"More curry?"

He nodded yes and smiled to himself in thought as he watched his husband leave to refill his tray and waited for him to come back, no longer worrying or caring about this awful day. Just beaming brightly with thoughts about Eren and how much he loved him as his heart fluttered in his chest as much as it always did, no matter how long they were together. And just counting the seconds before that handsome man of his would return to the blanket fort.

 _"Ta-daa!"_ Eren sang as the plushy fort curtain opened again, and placed a second helping of hot curry in front of Armin, whom ate it swiftly with a healthy smile and sparkling eyes. Eren smiled to himself, so happy to see Armin happy again and eating like a happy person.

The talk about work then quickly turned into a happy chat about Armin's manga, and where he should take the story between the first and third quarter. Eren suggested a battle with the female character on the enemy's side since not only was Armin good at writing for women, but also found good female characters to be quite well received since they're such a frustratingly fresh concept in entertainment media. Armin concurred and thought excitedly about how to use her emotional depth to it's fullest while Eren rattled on about wanting to see a cool fight scene with her against the protagonists. With no longer a trace of sadness in the air at all, Eren suggested it was time to eat dessert while they marathoned their anime. Now the air was filled with the pair exchanging theories about Goto's mysterious girlfriend and at what point he really began to fall for Masayoshi, between Eren chuckling over and over again "Look, it's us! Wow, this is just us! Masayoshi Kun is just like you!" to which Armin would always blush and reply, "Yep, that's us! But I like you so much better than Goto San", a compliment that made Eren quite proud. They'd poked the brownie bon bons into each other's mouths until they'd eaten them all before they knew it, and decided to skip to the final arc to conclude the series before bed time. But after all that sugar and spice, they couldn't be bothered to sleep any time soon.

* * *

 Rather, they'd sparred in a small pillow fight before simply lying on their backs to chat endlessly about anything and everything while they mindlessly made shadow puppets on the blanket ceiling above them. Their affectionately interlocked hands rested between them, while Armin's leg rested over Eren's, with his foot and toes brushing up against his.

"So why does it smell different when it's going to rain? That's true, right? Not just a thing old people made up?" Eren asked, forming what he deemed a puppy shadow puppet above them.

"Haha, it's true, and it's because the plants release a certain smell before the rain falls, because of the low pressure in the air."

"Wow, no kidding? Fuck."

"Pretty cool right?" he chuckled.

"Sucks if you're on the ocean then. Was there a way to tell for rain before barometers or whatever were invented if you were on the sea?"

"Ever hear the phrase _"Red sky at night, sailor's delight, red sky at morning, sailors take warning"_?" Armin inquired as he made his bunny shadow puppet kiss Eren's puppy during a game of shadow tag.

"Ahhh, yeah! That's really fucking cool! How's that work?"

"It has to do with the moisture in the air and what the sun reflects."

"No shit... That's awesome."

"Haha, I'm glad we can just fly over the ocean though, so getting caught in a storm at sea is no longer a required fear for the traveling man. I do wish we could take our trips by sea, though..." Armin lamented.

"I'm sorry, Aru... Someday when your manga takes off and we can work from anywhere in the world, we'll travel by ship."

"There's a dream..." he sighed with a smile.

"Come on, now. It definitely won't come true if you don't believe in it. Isn't that what you taught me?" Eren playfully bantered, turning his head to look at his husband.

Armin's eyes met his and he smiled again. "I didn't mean that I didn't believe in it... I just... I want it so bad, Eren... I want that future with you so much it aches sometimes. Because we aren't there right _now_."

Eren retired his shadow puppet and brought that hand to Armin's face to cup his cheek, pulling him in for a tender kiss. "Well, in the mean time, we're _here_ right now. And I don't think that's so bad, all things considered. I mean we're trapped, and it sucks, but... _You're_ here with me. So I can make it work until that day finally comes when we're free. How about you?"

Armin's eyes shined like stars for this man who reminded him continuously to keep dreaming. He pulled Eren into his arms and helped himself to a long, indulgent kiss, followed by a few words with a big promise. "As long you're with me, I can handle the wait."

"Mmm... That's my Armin..." Eren hummed, and pulled him in for yet another kiss... and another, and another, and another, each one deeper than the last, with his tongue tangling with Armin's as much as his legs were tangling with his. As he slipped his thigh between Armin's legs and found the warm, hard protrusion he was hoping to feel, he hummed that special hum of his into Armin's lips before pulling away with a wet pop. " _Mmmmmh..._ Good thing I stocked up on our "goodies" yesterday."

Armin moaned a meaningless, yearning sound as he pulled Eren back to his lips, running his hands over his back and through his hair, and desperately pressing Eren into the pillows surrounding them, looking forward to leaving a special impression on this sacred blanket fort.

* * *

With the smell of sex and coconut oil in the air, the lights out, and only the gentle rain outside to serenade them, Armin lay quietly in Eren's arms, almost lulling off to sleep as Eren's gentle breathing moved him up and down... Eren combed his fingers through the strands of Armin's hair habitually while his other hand rested on Armin's back and indulged in the feeling of Armin's own breathing. Rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall... As Eren finally closed his eyes, giving in to the warmth and safety of this fort, and feeling completely one with Armin under their soft blanket, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the ocean. Dreaming of the waves moving up and down, rising and falling, with Armin in his arms, as it carried them across the world to their dreams...

"Eren..." he began, the only voice Eren could hear in this whole dream. "I love you."

"I love you too..."

And nothing could take that dream away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Armin is writing Shingeki No Kyojin. This is a headcanon of mine that I'm sure you all know by now lmao. Yes, it lands a publisher and in a few years, they are happily traveling, and have a home base in Japan.
> 
> Eren playing housewife is so precious to me, sorry, I can't help it... He is a coach for a big highschool somewhere in town, best he can do after his own sports related injuries rendering him a useless athlete (another old headcanon of mine that I'm sure you all know by now lmao).


End file.
